


I'm watching her dance, (dress is catching the light)

by caught_your_phancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_your_phancy/pseuds/caught_your_phancy
Summary: For the first time since her breakup, Fiona's at a club again.Dan's a distractingly pretty girl that's definitely noticed her.





	I'm watching her dance, (dress is catching the light)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my friend. 
> 
> Title from 1D's 'What a Feeling'. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dan or Phil and am not pretending to know anything about their personal lives or sexual identities.

The girl’s almond eyes were peaking from underneath her bushy, hazel-nut curls. Her delicate facial features were being illuminated by the bright, multi-colored spotlights on the ceiling and her fingers wrapped loosely around the neck an half-empty beer bottle.

She was standing so close that Fiona could smell the odour of cheap alcohol emanating from her mouth, which was framed by rosy, plush lips. She was wearing a white, loosely cut halter top that’d allow Fiona to glimpse at her dark bra, if only she were she to tilt her head a certain way... 

The pretty girl cleared her throat, seeming amused and Fiona’s eyes snapped back up to the her flushed cheeks and long, fluttery lashes. She blushed, embarassed for having been caught ogling.

“Hi,” the girl laughed, “I’m Dan”. Taken by surprise (who’d have thought a girl this beautiful could actually, y’know, _talk_ ?), Fiona’s breath caught in her throat. She stared at Dan owlishly, making her giggle.

A soft hand gently rested itself on her forearm, and Fiona felt goose flesh manifest itself all over her body. She shivered slightly, and Dan chuckled again, warm breath laced with the sharp, stinging scent of fermented grains and hop. She arched an eyebrow as the blue-eyed girl remained silent and looked up at her hesitantly, retracting her hand carefully.

“Sorry”, she mumbled, “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no”, Fiona said, “You just surprised me, that’s all.” 

“I’m Fiona, nice to meet you.” She awkwardly held out her hand, and the curly-haired girl shook it solemnly, a hint of a smirk visible on her lips. As Fiona smiled at Dan sheepishly, the other girl visibly relaxed. She sat herself down on the bar stool next to Fiona’s and looked at her curiously.

“So, Fiona... Would you maybe want to get out of here?” she asked, while bringing the bottle that was still dangling at her side to her lips and looking at the black-haired girl with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

God, she was so gorgeous, Fiona thought, gnawing at her own bottom lip. She was beautiful, seemed nice, and was obviously into her, but she just... she couldn’t. 

This had all been a terrible idea.

“I can’t”, she murmured, barely audible over the sounds of the bad pop music that was drumming loudly into her ears. “I’m really sorry, but I can’t. I thought I was, but I’m afraid I’m just... not quite there yet.”

She didn’t dare look at Dan, and swallowed back the lump of disappointment that’d formed in her throat. With her eyes still fixated on the sticky, wooden floors of the club, she stood up. She started wading through the excited crowd, desperately wanting to get home, where she could just have popcorn and watch cheesy, silly movies in her pj’s, (which was what she had been doing until a certain persistent roommate had forcibly dragged her to this party), where she didn’t have to care about unattainably pretty girls cornering her by the bar. 

Suddendly, a hand caught her wrist, and she spun around, affronted. Dan was standing there, smiling weakly. The curly-haired girl tugged her closer, before cupping her cheek and pressing a featherlight kiss to her cheek. Fiona felt something scratch softly against the back of her hand and soon the chemical fumes of sharpie came to invade her nostrils.

“Maybe some other time?” Dan suggested, and before Fiona could say anything else she disappeared back into the busy crowd, beer bottle still in hand.

* 

As Fiona shut the door of her bedroom behind her, she let herself fall down on the soft pile of blankets and quilts that cluttered her bed. She pressed her head into her newly washed pillow, and felt her heart ache, because it’d really stopped smelling like _her_ now. All it smelled of was the generic washing product that literally everyone at uni seemed to use. The finality of it all hit her again, and she sighed, pained. It had been a couple of weeks now, shouldn’t she be over this already? Shouldn’t she be able to ask a pretty girl out by now, without feeling stupidly guilty about it?

She sat up again and the first thing her treacherous eyes decided to focus on were the small numbers that Dan had scribbled on her skin.

She hesitated, wondering if it wouldn’t just be better to forget it all happened, and let the girl’s phone number and the memories of her wash down the shower drain later that evening. In the end, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saved the number. She could always just delete it afterwards, right?

As it turns out, she didn’t.

*

_Hi! This is Fiona from the club, you gave me your number? I was wondering if you’d want to go for a coffee sometime?_

_[Dan]: fiona hi! yes i’d love to have coffee with you. does tomorrow say 4 sound good_

_Yes_ , Fiona texted, grinning at her phone screen like an idiot, (which her roommate didn’t fail to point out) _tomorrow sounds great. ___

____

____

*

“Hey, Katie?”

Her roommate looked up from her computer, and arched an eyebrow in question. “Yeah?”

“Remind me to buy you a drink next time you drag me to a club, ‘kay ?”


End file.
